maine pyar khoya
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Whats the feeling of loosing first love? Dont know? Peep into this os to know... :)


**A/n- hello friends. I am really very excited to get reviews on this os. So i'll not bore u all. So now u can enjoy this os :)**

_She was sitting on stool in front of liquor bottles and was continuously demanding alcohol. Person sitting besides her was trying hard to stop her but because of four glasses of drinks which she already drank, she was no more in her senses. She was going on blabbering about her professional, personal and social life little loudly then needed. And so she earned some giggles and irritated looks from nearby sitting guests of that restaurant bar. The person sitting besides her was very much tensed and upset in this situation. He was not able to stop his love from gaining this type of attention from those nonsense guests. He tried all methods to stop her from drinking more but all in vain. He even tried to drag her out with care from that bar once but what he got was a tight slap on his cheeks and laughter from audience who were enjoying this. He could not think of any way which can keep her away from those harmful drinks. Finally he decided to use last method which was only left on earth and so turning her in order to talk with her face to face,_

Man- (in strict tone) suno. Bahut natak kar liya tumne. Ab isse pehle ki muje gusse se kam lena pade tum chalo mere sath bahar.

Girl- ( after some time, with angry look) tum mujpar gussa ho'oge? Tum hote kaun ho muje yahase bahar bejne wale?

Man-tumhara dost. Ab yahase chalo.

_(and he grabs her hand and starts walking towards door, almost dragging her again. Girl, due to alcohol, takes more than needed time to grasp and understand what that man said. And when she understood she jerked her hand out of his grasp and showing him forefinger of her right hand says_

Girl- pankaj, tum apni had me raho. Agar mujse zabardasti ki to (thinking what to say further) me (again thinks) haan tumhare khilaf police me complain kar dungi.

Pankaj- (chuckles) tum ek cid officer ki complain police station me karogi?

After taking more than necessary time for letting her mind process on pankaj's statement she says

Girl- (laughing) tum cid officer ho?

Pankaj nods confusingly

_After seeing this nod from her blinking and swollen eyes she happily hugs him. He is startled by her this action. He tries to separate her with care because he could now see from corner of his eyes that they have gained attention of other guests and even waiters of that bar. He was getting more and more worried as situation was getting worst. He could feel penetrating gaze of people at his back. But between all this he did not unnoticed a sudden twinkle, sudden happiness in his beloved's eyes. If it would be in any other situation he probably would have lost in her deep intense eyes. But for now he couldn't as he was more than irritated by wide smiles and silent conversations of audience around them. So he quickly recovered from all the thoughts that were running in his small brain and quickly separated himself from tight hug of his love. After separating_

Girl- (almost crying) ap muje apne se dur mat kariye na abhijeet sir. Me apke bina nai ji sakti.

Pankaj's eyes widened hearing name of his senior. After understanding his expressions, girl started laughing loudly which resulted in increasing attentiveness of listeners and viewers. Her, at this particular time slowly working brain gave her orders to clear his confusion. So

Girl- (holding pankaj's cheeks) abhijeet sir ap confuse hote ho tab kitne cute lagte ho

_But suddenly she leaves his cheeks. With very confusing look and biting her right hand's forefinger tip she says_

Girl-par abhijeet sir ap itni gore kaise ho gae?

Pankaj- (thinking with eyes on his shoes and scratching his forehead) isse pehle ki ye cid ka auur isse bhi zyada apni reputation ka kabada kare ise kisi bhi tarah se is bar se bahar nikalna hai

_He looks that girl who was going on blabbering about abhijeet's complexion repeating same sentences again and again. So he gently, with shaky hands cups her face and says_

Pankaj-mene powder lagaya hai isliye me gora lag raha hu. Ab tum apne abhijeet sir ki ek bat manogi?

_Hearing this, she again goes silent. Pankaj gives her time as he knew her situation. After sometime she smiles and then throwing her arms around pankaj's neck, coming closer says_

Girl- mere abhijeet sir ki baat me zarur manungi.

_Pankaj smiles on this. Atlast this was working. He slowly removes her arms from around his neck and then with same relieved smile he says_

Pankaj-yaha tumhare abhijeet sir ko acha nai lag raha to tumhare ghar chale.

_She thinks for a while and then excitedly says_

Girl-mere abhijeet sir ko agar yaha rehna pasand nai to hum yahase (stretching her left hand slowly upward) duuur chale jayenge.

_And as soon as she completes her sentence, she holds pankaj's arms and then starts walking towards door with staggering steps. Pankaj feels the need to hold her tightly so that she doesn't fall down. He with nervousness and shyness holds her one hand with his one and circles his free arm around her shoulders. She randomly and happily talks about nothing important while walking completely out of the restaurant. When she talks about all the unnecessary things, pankaj silently leaves her hand. Then takes out his mobile, sends message to someone, keeps it inside his pocket and again holds her hand now trying to listen what she was talking at that moment. She was saying_

Girl- patanai usko kitna bura laga hoga. Abhijeet sir, wo bhi apse bahut zyada pyar karti hai. Par sir me to (leaving pankaj's hand and then stretching her both hands to her either sides) apse auur bahut zyada pyar karti hu.

_By now they were out of reastaurant so he decides to go by taxi because he was not sure that while driving his own car, he could hear all her statements carefully which were directly coming from her heart reflecting her feelings in front of him. So he asks a taxi driver standing nearby that wheather he will go to her address. First taxi driver denies but after pankaj insisting him and seeing girl's situation he agrees. After they are settled in taxi comfortably, taxi driver starts his taxi. While their journey towards her home pankaj doesn't speak much because he was totally absorbed in that girl's unnecessary but precious for him talks. After sometime as cold breeze flowed in taxi through open window she shivered and closed her eyes to enjoy coldness. He silently, observing her each and every action and expressions smiles. While staring that adorable lady_

Pankaj- tumhe abhijeet sir (realizing what he was saying) matlab me muskan k sath hota hu tab acha nai lagta haina?

Girl- (still eyes closed and replying after a minute of silence) haan sir ap muskan k sath bolte hai na tab muje bahut dard hota hai (pointing her heart) yaha (with wet eyes) sir pata hai jab wo ap restaurant me use chipak kar dance kar rahe thena tab muje bahut gussa aya tha. Muje dar lag gaya tha ki kahi me is gusse k karan meri muskan, meri best friend se jagad na lu. Me mere abhijeet sir se naraz an ho jau (innocently) kyuki muje wo pankaj haina? (pankaj's heart beat skips hearing his name. He now hears with more attention not wanting to think about anything else at this moment while she continues) usne mujse kaha ki jisse hum pyar karte hai unse naraz ya gussa nai hote

_Pankaj tries to remember when he told her this. After much effort he recalled one incident when that girl had accused her best friend muskan unintentionally for stealing her love, first love. And at that time pankaj stood against her as he knew she was also going to realize her mistake soon later when she would think about this all with calm mind. He was so much involved in his thoughts that he didn't realize that she was hugging him. He smilingly and to make her happy also hugs back._

Pankaj's pov- tum kitna dard me ho aur me kuch bhi nai kar paa raha tumhare liye. Kash me tumhara pyar tumhe dela pata. Par me bhi majbur hu. Me mere pyar ko khush karne k liye abhijeet sir aur muskan ki hasti khelti zindagi ko barbad nai kar sakta. Wo dono bhi ekdusre ko bahut pyar karte hai. Me apne matlab k liye unhe dukh nai de sakta. I am really sorry my KAVERI. I m really sorry.

_And with this he sheds tears which were reflection of his pain and concern for his love._

**A/n- plz review. And lastly love u guys.**


End file.
